Shirtless
by The Reading Cat
Summary: It's the middle of summer and Ino comes across the males from Team Kakashi training shirtless - she's happy. However, Sakura isn't so pleased about her friend's wandering eyes. Short Story.


**Shirtless**

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi were at the training grounds. It was midsummer and the weather was great. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke were all training - shirtless. Sakura hadn't really noticed when this happened because she was sunbathing on a large boulder nearby.<p>

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura raised her arm to block the sunlight and opened one eye to look at her friend. "Hey, Ino, what're you doing?"

"Have you seen your team?" Ino laughed. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Sakura propped herself up on both her elbows to watch her boys grappling with each other. "Being perverted?"

Ino grinned. "And you're not?"

"Nope," Sakura smiled, "I was sunbathing."

"You hadn't realised they had taken off their shirts had you?" The blonde asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not that it's surprising, it's way too hot to train in full clothes. I think it was a bit of a joke Naruto set off. They do this sometimes."

"Lucky," Ino mumbled.

Sakura laughed.

"You're going to watch them now aren't you?" Ino smirked.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "I should probably join in."

"Get in on the action!" Ino spoke a little too loudly, Naruto turned his head to see the pair of them and grinned.

Ino winked back and Sakura covered her face with her hand in shame.

"What?" Ino smirked. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about you and the four of them shirtless-"

"Ino," Sakura interjected. "They're my team, I've known them for years."

"Hot team," Ino corrected, "Very hot team."

The pink haired medic rolled her eyes.

"I think Naruto has a scratch on his lower back," Ino commented.

"They probably all have scratches,.I'll heal them afterwards." Sakura smiled.

Ino wiggled her eyebrows. "I bet you will."

"You are shameless, Pig."

"And proud, Forehead."

They watched the four males in silence for a good few minutes before Ino asked, "Can I help heal them?"

"No."

Ino frowned. "Why not? Don't be cruel and keep all that hotness to yourself."

"Because as their teammate," Sakura replied. "I have the responsibility to protect them from people, such as you, trying to feel them up."

"I wouldn't do that." Ino grinned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"OK, maybe one ass grab."

"Hey. guys!" Sakura shouted. "Put on your shirts please."

Ino frowned at her friend. "You're such a killjoy!"

"But it's too hot. Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted back.

When it appeared they were not going to do as their teammate had asked, Ino stuck her tongue out at her friend. Sakura sighed. It was worth a try.

"Sucker." Ino grinned.

"Shut it, Pig."

"No you, Forehead."

Sakura nudged the blonde, Ino nudged her back. Sakura raised a challenging eyebrow and Ino mirrored her. It wasn't long before the two of them were grappling with each other.

Little did the pair know that the other Team Kakashi members were quite enjoying watching them fight each other in their summer clothes. The only difference was that the girls hurled a lot of insults at each other as they fought... And they were not shirtless, much to the males' disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I was going to put 'much to Naruto's disappointment' at the end, but I thought that was a little harsh. But really all six of them are as bad as each other?

I really don't know where this came from.

I've not uploaded anything in a couple of days because I've had a mass amount of coursework and have more on its way in the next two or so weeks. I hadn't planned to upload anything but after working on another story now (at 1 am) I read this again and decided 'why not?'

I really did want my next story to be a longer one so I've been working on finishing some of my big multi-chapter stories. I don't want to upload them before they're done, even if by the time I uploaded every chapter I probably could have finished them - because until I upload something I constantly re-read through it and I'm always changing things.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
